Fleur De Verre/Gallery
Season three The Crystal Empire - Part 1 The Crystal ponies S3E01.png The Crystal Ponies in despair S3E01.png Rainbow Dash nudging local pony S3E1.png Rainbow Dash Interrogates S3E1.png Rainbow Dash looking at local pony S3E1.png Rainbow Dash 'Come on' S3E1.png Rainbow Dash 'Gotta know something' S3E1.png Rarity acting like she is a Crystal Pony S3E1.png Rarity flicking hair S3E1.png Rarity being Rarity S3E01.png Rarity 'It's so sparkly!' S3E1.png Crystal Ponies coming out of their homes S3E01.png Crystal Ponies walking to the Faire S3E01.png Applejack welcomes Crystal Ponies to the Faire S3E01.png Crystal Ponies having fun at the Faire S3E01.png Sapphire Joy and Fleur de Verre at Crystal Faire S3E01.png Rainbow Dash nom nom nom S3E1.png Sapphire Joy and Fleur de Verre remember the Crystal Heart S3E01.png Fleur de Verre "do you think they really have it?" S3E01.png Rainbow Dash of course S3E1.png Rainbow Dash without crystal heart S3E1.png Rainbow Dash who said what S3E1.png Rainbow looking at Amethyst Maresbury S3E01.png Rainbow Dash races over the Faire grounds S3E01.png The Crystal Empire - Part 2 Hoop about to rejuvenate ponies S3E2.png Hoop throwers rejuvenated S3E2.png Crystal Ponies crowd around Rarity S3E02.png Watching ponies are rejuvenated by Rarity S3E2.png Pony crowd approaches Rarity S3E2.png Rarity about to move out of the way S3E2.png Spike gobsmacked S3E2.png Rarity and Spike looking at each other S3E2.png Rarity & Spike enjoy progress S3E2.png Crowd of ponies look at Rarity S3E2.png Rarity awkward smile S3E2.png Rainbow Dash edges away S3E2.png Rarity 'Found out they're offering face painting' S3E2.png Rarity pats Spike S3E2.png Rarity holds Spike S3E2.png Crowd of ponies happy S3E2.png Twilight wondering S3E2.png Rainbow Dash advertising flugelhorn S3E2.png Pinkie wants flugelhorn S3E2.png Rainbow Dash not asking you! S3E2.png Jester Pinkie not happy S3E2.png Spike acknowledging Twilight S3E2.png Spike 'Where are we going exactly' S3E2.png Local ponies looking at Twilight S3E2.png Rainbow Dash Joust Armor S3E02.png Derpy at the joust cameo S3E2.png Fleur de Verre and Sapphire Joy cheering S3E02.png Sideline Entertainment S3E2.png Crystal Ponies in the stands S3E02.png Duel Start S3E02.png Go Time S3E02.png Berryshine at the Joust S3E2.png Fleur de Verre and Sapphire Joy dash by Rarity's booth S3E02.png Applejack keeping depressed Crystal Ponies away from the fake crystal heart S3E02.png Jester Pinkie losing her balance S03E02.png Depressed Crystal Ponies shocked S3E02.png Rarity embarrassed laugh S3E2.png Rarity 'Of course it isn't S3E2.png Crystal Ponies running from approaching Sombra S3E02.png Crystal ponies looking up to tower S3E2.png Crystal ponies watch Cadance's shield fail S3E02.png Sombra appears before Crystal Ponies S3E02.png King Sombra forming crystals while underground S3E2.png Crystals forming S3E2.png Princess Cadance crystal heart S3E2.png Princess Cadance such glory S3E2.png Crystal Ponies bowing their heads S3E02.png Crystal Spike, Shining Armor and Cadance overlooking Crystal Ponies S3E2.png Happy Crystal Ponies 1 S3E2.png Games Ponies Play So Much Glare S3E12.png The Crystal Heart S3E12.png Rainbow Dash boasting "awesome at it" S03E12.png Crystal Empire Spa 2 S3E12.png Rarity "this is spectacular" S03E12.png Crystal Empire S3E12.png Runaway Pony S3E12.png Applejack oh please S3E12.png Rainbow Dash hugging the Crystal filly S03E12.png Magical Mystery Cure Main 5 and Princesses in Canterlot castle throne room S03E13.png The four Equestrian princesses S03E13.png Twilight at her coronation S3E13.png Crowd of ponies cheering for Princess Twilight S3E13.png Season four Flight to the Finish Amethyst Maresbury in the crowd S4E05.png Ms. Harshwhinny at the podium S4E05.png Ms. Harshwhinny announcing "Cutie Mark Crusaders" S4E05.png Rainbow Dash "contain your excitement" S4E05.png Rainbow Dash and CMC laughing S4E05.png Scootaloo looks at her blank flank S4E05.png Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle "what" S4E05.png Scootaloo "cutie marks in flag carrying" S4E05.png CMC excited and Rainbow frustrated S4E05.png Trade Ya! The ponies celebrating Twilight's arrival S4E22.png Pinkie addressing crowd of ponies S4E22.png Crowd of ponies excited S4E22.png Crystal Pony "you don't mean..." S4E22.png Rainbow Dash trying to move past crowd S4E22.png Rainbow Dash getting frustrated S4E22.png Fluttershy and RD blocked by rows of ponies S4E22.png Pinkie's book auction continues S4E22.png Rainbow Dash pleads her case S4E22.png Rainbow "there's no way this trade can be fair" S4E22.png Equestria Games Spike lying on a couch S4E24.png Crystal Pony feeding Spike gems S4E24.png Crystal Ponies pampering Spike S4E24.png Crowd shocked at Spike's singing 1 S4E24.png Crowd shocked at Spike's singing 2 S4E24.png Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1 Crystal statue of Spike S4E25.png Mane 6 and Spike walk through the Empire S4E25.png Maretonia banner unfurls S4E25.png Season five Princess Spike The Grand Equestria Pony Summit S5E10.png Bittersweet and Fleur de Verre exploring the summit S5E10.png Princess Celestia addressing the crowd S5E10.png Assorted delegates listen to Princess Celestia S5E10.png Princess Celestia about to unveil statue S5E10.png Citizens of Equestria statue unveiled S5E10.png Summit delegates cheer for Twilight S5E10.png Princess Twilight addressing the crowd S5E10.png Princess Twilight Sparkle addresses the delegates S5E10.png Princess Twilight "all across this great land of ours" S5E10.png Spike "I'm here to help any way I can" S5E10.png Delegate 1 "we love you, Princess Twilight!" S5E10.png The princesses amused S5E10.png Line of delegates outside Twilight's tower S5E10.png Line of delegates stretches long S5E10.png Spike giving Fleur de Verre a thumbs-down S5E10.png Summit delegates enter the summit hall S5E10.png Fancy Pants confronting Spike S5E10.png Fancy Pants griping to Public Works Pony S5E10.png Public Works Pony "Princess Twilight said to stop working on it!" S5E10.png Fancy Pants "why would the princess make such" S5E10.png Summit delegates in an angry clamor S5E10.png Fancy Pants whips delegates into a frenzy S5E10.png Angry delegates follow Fancy Pants S5E10.png Angry delegates storm up the tower steps S5E10.png Delegates galloping to Twilight's tower S5E10.png Spike racing ahead of the delegates S5E10.png Spike shouting "wait!" S5E10.png Delegates surprised by Spike's outburst S5E10.png Fancy Pants leading an angry mob S5E10.png Spike facing an angry mob of delegates S5E10.png Spike thrown back when the doors open S5E10.png Angry mob complaining to Twilight S5E10.png Twilight "this seems a little extreme!" S5E10.png Fancy Pants "the last thing on my mind" S5E10.png Spike caught trying to escape S5E10.png Delegates assembled in the summit hall S5E10.png Delegates listening to Spike S5E10.png Spike addressing the delegates S5E10.png Summit delegates listen to Spike S5E10.png Summit delegates consider Spike's words S5E10.png Spike attempts to rebuild the statue S5E10.png Jewels topple over in front of Spike S5E10.png Fleur de Verre places a jewel S5E10.png Citizens of Equestria statue fully restored S5E10.png The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 1 Crystal Ponies in chains S5E25.png Season six The Crystalling - Part 1 Princess Luna "already started to gather" S6E1.png Cadance addressing the Crystal Ponies S6E1.png Cadance addresses the Crystal Ponies S6E1.png Crystal Ponies cheer for the Crystalling S6E1.png The Crystalling - Part 2 Applejack, Rainbow, and Fluttershy in front of the crowd S6E2.png Applejack speaking to the crowd of Crystal Ponies S6E2.png Applejack, Fluttershy, and Rainbow in front of the Crystal Empire crowd S6E2.png Stubborn Crystal Pony "Uh, this is the Crystal Empire" S6E2.png Stubborn Crystal Pony "We've seen snow before" S6E2.png Crystal Ponies smiling S6E2.png Crystal Ponies hear Shining Armor S6E2.png Crystal Pony crowd gasp S6E2.png Crystal Ponies gasp in shock S6E2.png The evacuation begins S6E2.png An overhead shot of the crystal ponies being evacuated S6E2.png Rainbow running with the other ponies S6E2.png AJ "Just a little bit further, y'all!" S6E2.png Applejack "The station's just ahead!" S6E2.png Applejack notices somepony S6E2.png Sunburst, Starlight, and Spike stops the ponies at their tracks S6E2.png The Crystalling about to happen S6E2.png Crowd cheering for Flurry Heart S6E2.png Mustache Crystal Pony "She's beautiful!" S6E2.png Pin Pony in tearful joy S6E2.png The Crystal Ponies bowing and making the streets glow blue S6E2.png Crystal Ponies cheering in the streeet S6E2.png Flurry Heart's Crystalling is complete S6E2.png The Times They Are A Changeling Crystal Ponies gathering around Spike S6E16.png Glamour Gleam "it's Spike the Brave and Glorious!" S6E16.png Crystal Ponies tossing Spike into the air S6E16.png Spike "save you from what?" S6E16.png Crystal Ponies gather around Spike and Crystal Hoof S6E16.png Crystal Hoof is the center of attention S6E16.png Season seven Celestial Advice Ponies gathered for Starlight and friends' ceremony S7E1.png Ponies and changelings in dining hall left side S7E1.png Ponies and changelings in dining hall right side S7E1.png Ponies and changelings cheer for the heroes S7E1.png Ponies and changelings mingle in the throne room S7E1.png Twilight Sparkle enters the throne room S7E1.png A Royal Problem Celestia and dignitaries come through faraway door S7E10.png Fleur De Verre telling a joke S7E10.png Princess Celestia and Fleur De Verre laughing S7E10.png Princess Celestia walking with dignitary ponies S7E10.png Uncommon Bond Starlight waiting for Sunburst to appear S7E24.png Season nine The Beginning of the End - Part 1 Sombra takes over the Empire throne room S9E1.png Crystal cage blasted by Flurry's magic S9E1.png Mane Six charging at King Sombra S9E1.png Royal guards enslaved by King Sombra S9E1.png Crystal Heart magic washes over the guards S9E1.png Crystal Ponies freed from Sombra's control S9E1.png Shining Armor and ponies glare at Sombra S9E1.png King Sombra "I shall win the war!" S9E1.png Sombra reduced to a smoldering black spot S9E1.png Miscellaneous Spike in the Crystal Empire promo S4E24.png Crystal Empire Seek & Find level 2 screenshot 2.png pt:Fleur de Verre/Galeria